Throughtout the Years
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have existed many times in history. These are but a few of their forms. See how their relationship changed, yet somehow remained the same.
**I honestly don't remember why I began writing this, but I still love it. I'm basing this on a few headcanons of mine (Ladybug hasn't always been female while Chat Noir hasn't always been male, their eyes always match their kwamis', Ladybug has always been called Ladybug, while Chat Noir is called whatever Black Cat means in their language). Hey, let's play a game! See if you can guess which one I enjoyed writing the most and even considered writing a multi-chapter fic for at one point (which I still may do; I'm not sure). With that in mind, please enjoy** _ **Throughout the Years**_ **.**

* * *

Throughout the Years

Ancient Egypt

Esi looked outside the window of her father's shop and spotted the familiar black cat ears of her partner. A small smile formed on her face as she called to her parents, telling them she was going to step out for a while. Qat Asud wouldn't be alone much longer.

Minutes later, Ladybug was swinging through the city, searching for her partner. Qat was right where Ladybug expected him to be: perched atop the temple of Bast, the cat goddess. He was so predictable sometimes, but she didn't mind. In fact, she relied on it more often than not. When she landed beside him, he reached over and brushed her thick black hair out of her eyes.

"Any sign of akumas?" she asked, giving him a smile as thanks.

Qat shook his head. "No, but I found something much more dangerous."

Ladybug paled at the thought. Something more dangerous than an akuma? What could it be? How could they possibly fight it? Qat Asud saw the terrified looked on her face and chuckled.

"Loneliness was killing me, my Lady," he teased. "Egypt will have to mourn my death as I meet Osiris in the afterlife."

The color returned to her face and then some. "Oh, you idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he reminded her.

The two shared a laugh and a smile before deciding to race through the city. They hadn't done that in a while, what with his ever-increasing duties at his father's farm, her parents requiring her help with her father's business, and the akuma attacks that sapped their energy.

Ladybug touched down on the bank of the Nile just seconds before Qat. She grinned at him even as he narrowed his eyes playfully at her. While he was more beloved to the city –cats being as revered as they were –they both knew she was slightly more important due to his inability to cleanse the akumas.

As they sat down, they didn't pay attention to the beeping of their Miraculouses as their kwamis began to run out of energy. Tikki and Plagg flew from the heroes' accessories, coming to rest on their heads. The four of them sat on the bank of the Nile, watching the sun set over the water. Silence ruled until it was overthrown by a single comment.

"Esi?" the green eyed boy questioned.

"Yes, Agni?" she replied, not taking her eyes off the sunset.

"I love you."

Esi smiled at him, her unusual sapphire eyes sparkling in the dying light. "I love you too."

Atop their hair, where their heads rested against one another, Tikki and Plagg smiled, their hands linked. This was perfect.

* * *

Ancient Greece

Fallon weighed the apple in her hand. She knew what she was going to do was risky, but it would be worth it if it worked. She scanned the marketplace to spot the familiar mess of warm brown hair that belonged to Fan. Where was she?

Then she spotted it. Unfortunately, perched atop that messy brown hair were two black cat ears. The citizens around them saw Mavri Gata vaulting over the crowd. Fallon saw her girlfriend being a showoff as she headed to fight an akuma.

The girl hid behind a pillar near the back of the temple dedicated to Zeus before releasing Tikki from the pouch in her dress. Seconds later, Ladybug dashed across the marketplace, tossing her weapon skyward to pull herself along. She found her partner dodging bolts of magic thrown by their latest adversary.

Glancing around, Ladybug noticed that whatever the magic struck began to move very slowly. She knew of only one being that could manipulate time. Geraki was really getting desperate, wasn't he?

"Kronos," the blonde-haired heroine called. "Or a cheap imitation, at least."

The faux Titan turned to glare at the newcomer, raising his scythe menacingly. "Ladybug, hand over your Miraculous or suffer the wrath of the father of the gods!"

Mavri Gata let lose a dark laugh. "You are not the real Kronos and we don't take orders from children playing dress up!"

 _That_ made the akuma angry. He went on the attack, trying to slow the heroines down in order to steal their Miraculouses. Ladybug and Gata fought like the Amazons as they tried to find out where the akuma was hiding. It wasn't long until they used a combination of Cataclysm and Lucky Charm to free the butterfly lodged inside the imitator's scythe. One the akuma reverted to the farmer he had once been, the heroines bounded off the release their transformations.

Fallon looked into the emerald eyes of Fan, the apple from before once again clutched in her grasp. It was now or never.

"Father wants to being traveling again," she began slowly "but I might be able to stay."

"How?" Fan questioned, a slew of emotions fighting for dominance on her face.

"If I marry a respectable person."

The brunette visibly deflated. "Oh."

A small smile began forming on Fallon's face as she continued. "Now, I know of one person who is respected by the entire city-state that I wouldn't mind marrying."

"Who?"

In response, Fallon tossed the apple to Fan, who caught it instinctively. When she realized what just happened, she threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Yes! Of course!" she cried before crashing her lips against the other girl's.

From their hiding spot, Tikki had to physically stop Plagg from ruining the moment.

* * *

Renaissance Italy

"Watch out!"

Ladybug barely had time to blink as she was pushed out of the way of an akuma attack. A beam of light struck where she had been only moments before, pulling her attention. NO! That stupid, self-sacrificing cat! Her partner had taken the hit meant for her, turning Gatto Nero into a solid marble sculpture.

With renewed energy, the spotted heroine struck back at the akuma, determined to free her friend. A few minutes of intense fighting passed before the butterfly was released, pure white wings carrying it into the sky. Ladybug threw her Lucky Charm into the air, watching with baited breath as the sculptures were turned back into Venetian citizens. She was finally able to breathe normally as her partner was healed, transforming back into the goofy black cat.

"You idiota!" Ladybug snapped even as she pulled Gatto into a hug. "That was impulsive and completely unnecessary!"

"I know, but Venice couldn't have the Lady transformed into a marble bust, now could we?" he teased, green eyes sparkling.

For that, Ladybug hit him.

"Ow!"

After making sure Gatto Nero was, in fact, okay, Ladybug bade him goodbye before zipping off to untransform. Alessa strolled down the street, leaving her heroine persona behind. While being Ladybug was exciting and all, she didn't like all of the people watching her every move.

As she walked past the site of the attack, she happened to notice a familiar face helping those who had been turned to marble. Odd. She hadn't noticed Xander there earlier. With a grin, Alessa went to greet her friend.

"Ciao, Xander," she said, walking up to him.

"Ciao, Alessa," he returned, smiling back. "Were you caught in the attack as well?"

She shook her head. "No, I was helping Papa with his newest painting. The city wants one of the heroes."

For some reason, that made Xander laugh. "Oh, really? Am I to understand that you are being used as the model for Ladybug?"

"Actually, Ladybug stopped by the other day so Papa could draw her," Alessa said, avoiding the question. "He just can't find Gatto Nero to tell him about the project."

"I will put out the word if you wish," he told her. "Perhaps Gatto Nero will hear about it."

"Thank you, Xander."

After the friends had gone their separate ways, Xander ducked behind a building before lifting a fold in his coat. Out flew a tiny black creature who looked at him with exasperation. Xander handed his kwami a piece of cheese before speaking.

"Plagg, I believe that Gatto Nero is needed at Alessa's residence," he decided with a smirk.

"Sure, whatever, just let me finish my cheese first."

Moments later, Gatto Nero was bounding through the streets, heading for his very best friend's house.

* * *

Ancient China

"Catch me if you can!" Sabah called, running across the field. Her laughter echoed off the trees even as her friend called back.

"I'll let you get a head start!" Paco returned cheerfully, his unusual blue eyes sparkling with glee.

The two of them raced through the fields, passing farmer on their lunch break. They waved at the teens, knowing smiles on their faces. But there was nothing to know. While most of the village believed them to be together and expected them to one day marry, Paco and Sabah were content with their friendship. Besides, just the thought of marriage was enough to send them both running. How could they have a family with akumas attacking every week?

As the duo ran into the forest, Paco was still a long way behind. He decided that, perhaps, he could use a bit of assistance. With a soft call to Tikki, the boy was transformed into Ladybug. He laughed at the look of utter betrayal on Sabah's face as he swung into the lead. Of course, Ladybug's joy was short lived as Hei Mao vaulted ahead of him only moments later.

This wasn't just a friendly race anymore. Now it was a battle for pride. And this was a battle neither of them was willing to lose.

The two heroes raced through the forest, Ladybug swinging with his yo-yo while Hei Mao scampered through the branches. Their destination was always the same: the top of the tallest tree in the forest, from where they could see the whole village. Mao won the race, much to Ladybug's chagrin. He hated losing.

"Oh, come on, my Lady," the black cat teased as they sat on the highest sturdy branch. "You could win next time!"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"As many times as I've said it."

Ladybug shook his head at his partner's antics. She meant well, but she was a child a heart. He always tried to be more serious to balance them out, despite Tikki telling him he didn't need to. Mao didn't like it either; Ladybug had always balanced her, even before his super-serious phase.

The two friends sat there until their Miraculouses began to beep, reminding them that they needed to get down. The last time they untransformed at the top of the tree resulted in a perilous climb and several close calls. It took them seconds to climb down, dropping their transformations as soon as their feet touched the ground. Once their kwamis were safely tucked away in their pockets, the duo began making their way back home.

"Race you back?" Sabah suggested, green eyes glittering with excitement.

"This time I won't lose," Paco vowed.

With a huge grin, the friends took off once more.

* * *

1920's America

Ladybug swooped across the tall building of his city, searching for the akumatized citizen. His partner had gone off on his own tangent once again, leaving him to fight by himself. This was the third time in as many weeks that this had happened, and it was honestly starting to annoy him.

Ladybug finally spotted the akuma, a dark figure that called herself Nightlight, turning innocent people into pale glowing orbs. He didn't really understand what would have caused her to transform into this particular villain, but he knew that he had to stop her. Black Cat would just have to catch up when –if –he showed.

Using his yo-yo, Ladybug began the attack on the akuma. _Come on, Cat,_ he mentally gripped. _Where are you?_ Nightlight parried all of his attacks, making it difficult for him to find out where her akuma was hiding. The fight continued for what seemed like forever, resulting in Ladybug being forced to use his Lucky Charm. Unfortunately, it only managed to get him out of a tight spot, not stop the akuma. He only had a few minutes left. Nightlight knew this and grinned maliciously. She was so close to getting his Miraculous and becoming unstoppable! She lifted her weapon, a staff topped with a pale light, and prepared to end this battle once and for all.

 _Clink!_

A silver staff parried her own, nearly knocking it out of her grasp. Before the spotted hero crouched a figure cloaked in black, a wicked smile on his face. Ladybug looked toward his savoir and sighed.

"Well, it's about time you showed up!" he chastised. "Were you stuck in a tree?"

"No, but maybe I'll tell you about my fascinating adventure later," Cat teased. "Now what do we do about _her?"_

"Use Cataclysm on her staff."

Cat frowned at his partner as he deflected a light ray from Nightlight. "What about Lucky Charm?"

"I used it about two minutes ago, Kitty. Now hurry up or she'll see me without my spots."

With the duo now together, the akuma was quickly defeated. Moments after the woman was de-evilized, a police officer arrived, as per usual. Ladybug froze, however, when he saw the officer's face. It was his father.

"Good evening, sir," Cat greeted, green eyes sparkling. "Come to question the good Lady? Or are you here for the akuma?"

"I'm sure Ladybug doesn't appreciate your teasing, Black Cat," the officer snapped.

"No, it's okay, D-Officer," Ladybug assured him, casting a lingering glance in his partner's direction. "Kitty's just upset that he didn't get to fight a lot tonight."

The policeman looked at the spotted her for a few seconds before speaking. "You boys seen my son, Scott? He ran off when that thing attacked."

"Scott's missing?" Cat gaped, worry flickering through his emerald gaze.

"You mean that little blond guy with the camera?" Ladybug questioned, feigning ignorance. "Oh, he's off in a building a few blocks east. I made sure he was away from the fighting. I'll go find him and tell him it's safe to come out."

"Thank you, Ladybug. Now I'll be off; gotta take the miss down to the station."

As the officer left with the dazed woman, the two heroes stayed side by side.

"Kitty? How do you know Scott?" Ladybug finally asked.

Cat shook his head. "Sorry, but that would mean telling you who I am, and I can't do that, my Lady."

Ladybug sighed as the black-clad hero dashed off into the night. The all too familiar red magic swept over him, turning him back into Scott, the perfect little police officer's son. He began the long trek back to the station, already composing a story of how Ladybug saved his life.

Meanwhile, two streets down, Black Cat gave way to a young teenage boy with carefully styled black hair and lonely green eyes. Plagg shot from his ring, floating before him. He gave his chosen a droll stare.

"Why didn't you just tell him why you weren't there?" the kwami asked.

"Oh right, like I can go up to Ladybug and tell him that I'm really Mark, the son of an infamous mob boss, who moonlights as a superhero and occasionally stops his father's plans," he snapped. "Ladybug can't know who I am. He'd never talk to me again."

"You could've at least told him you like Scott," Plagg suggested.

"And get thrown farther under the jail than my father deserves to be? No thanks. Come on, I'll find you some brie, but only if you drop the subject," Mark bribed.

Plagg didn't saw another word.

* * *

Present France

Ladybug swung through her open window and landed in a graceful kneel. Her transformation faded away as Marinette locked eyes with Tikki, a weary smile on her face. That akuma had been really tough, but they managed to save the day like always.

After handing the kwami a few cookies, Marinette collapsed onto her pink lounge. Not two minutes later, another figure launched through the window. A rush of magic swept across his form, fading to reveal Adrien. He had come to make sure Marinette was okay. He was worried about the hit she'd taken during the fight, even though she assured him that her Miraculous Cure had taken care of everything.

Plagg received a wedge of cheese before the boy crawled onto the lounge with his Lady. The blond cradled Marinette in his arms, her head tucked under his chin. It wasn't long until they were both snoring softly, their hearts beating in unison.

Both of their kwamis settled down on a pillow the young designer had made for them, curled together just like their chosen were. Tikki turned her tiny head to look at Plagg, warmth in her eyes.

"Plagg?"

"Hmm?" the black cat replied sleepily.

"We did good."

He chuckled softly, his tail curling around his red counterpart. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

 **Finally! I'm done! This is the longest one-shot I've written in what feels like years (hey, it probably was years, now that I think about it). So did you guess which one of these I liked the most? If you guessed 1920's America, you were right! I just absolutely adore Scott and Mark, which is insane because I only created them for this one little story. I might end up writing a series of related one-shots about them later on if anyone would be interested in reading it, but who knows. Oh, and I know that the 'France' bit was kinda short, but they have the whole fandom; the others only have this one story.**

 **On a side note, I feel like maybe I should explain the Ancient Greece part a little bit. See, throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece was considered a marriage proposal. If she caught it, that meant that she accepted (which means that clumsy people were doomed to spend eternity alone). And the Greek gods sometimes had homosexual encounters (like Zeus and Ganymede), so maybe in that specific town same-sex couples could get married? I dunno, I'm citing creative license.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~C**


End file.
